1. Field of the Invention
Auto windshield repair; glass repair
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience and to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term extruding rod reference mark (15) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to rod reference mark (15) or merely mark (15). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus, it is stated herein that the vacuum attachment conduit (411), by reason of an adhesive applied to its (411) threads, is attached to the vacuum container (3). A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that a first end of the compression grommet (5) is emplaced within the end of the vacuum container (3). A connection in which two objects, although not attached could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The interthreading of the platform stabilizing pin (63) into the opening (631) dedicated to such purpose in the apparatus platform (6) is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment of the words connector or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that the vacuum producing assembly (410) comprises the apparatus which provides the vacuum used by the invention. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that vacuum attachment conduit (411) is disposed to comprise a radial interference projection (41) of the assembly, meaning that in the given instance, that object (411) is itself (411) the projection (41). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the vacuum attachment conduit (411) will always be a rotation track (14) but a radial interference projection (41) may be an attachment conduit (411) in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, the resin extrusion assembly (10) is stated to comprise, among other things, a compression grommet (5) as a component thereof. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the assembly in the manner it would be observed if repairs were being made upon a horizontally disposed substrate (801) such as a windshield laid out upon a workbench. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings, the turning knobs (13, 23) are regarded as being at the top of the structures (1, 2) which comprise them (13, 23) and the applicating end of the extrusion assembly (10), at the bottom thereof (10). The use of the terms in this manner must, of course, be interpreted so as to be equally understood regardless of what attitude the assembly is positionedxe2x80x94such as, for example, if it were oriented horizontally outward such as for vertical repair to a plate glass window.
The term longitudinal refers to generally elongated configuration. Thus, the components of the extrusion assembly (10) are all stated to comprise what is described herein as longitudinal extension.
Certain words have been coined herein to simplify discussion. In some cases, a noun is converted to a verb or adjective. For example, the portion of the extruding rod (1) which by reason of its proximity to the damage site forces the resin (802) toward it through the extruding tunnel (22) is designated its applicating end (101), in convenient derivation from the noun application. Similarly, coengage and interthread are terms frequently applied to describe the relationship of several threaded objects considered herein which are merely screwed together in some manner. Their meanings are explained ante. References herein to pneumatic communication refer to a passageway either for vacuum or air.
In the historical development of devices addressing transparent substrate (801) repair such as that upon automobile windshields, liquified resin (802)xe2x80x94generally referred to merely as resin (802) hereinxe2x80x94is transferred into the damage site. The resin (802) comprises refractive properties which, provided the repair is carefully made, afterwards make it unnoticeable within the site. It was early learned that resin (802) prematurely applied to the damage site tended to trap any moisture within it, contaminating the resin (802), altering its (802) refractive properties and weakening the repair. Best results were achieved if not only moisture but air was withdrawn from and kept out of the site. Various vacuum arrangements were contemplated and attempted. Ultimately, it was also learned that the application of heatxe2x80x94even from such as a hair dryer focused upon the damage from above or a cigarette lighter underneathxe2x80x94enhanced repair and speeded up the process. Shielding from ultra-violet rays inherent in sunlightxe2x80x94or, perhaps, working at nightxe2x80x94also avoided curing the resin (802) prematurely. Other tricks also emerged, such as covering a large damaged area with adhesive tape or a plastic stencil-like template and making only a small opening in the covering so as to limit the repair site to a manageable area. Nonetheless, it was difficult to conceive and construct an assembly which would conveniently vacuum out a site, leave the vacuum in place to prevent the further intrusion of air, apply the resin (802) to the site and withdraw ever-present residual air from the emplaced resin (802) with, perhaps, additional vacuuming means. One need not cogitate at length to realize that once the initial vacuum has been established, it will likely be lost upon emplacing the resin (802). Preliminary emplacement of the resin (802) would also probably complicate creation of the vacuum without fouling up the entire mechanism. There are, of course, other objectives also worthy of consideration in transparent substrate (801) repair. The significance of what is focused upon here, however, is best understood in terms of the field""s history.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520 issued to Werner, et al operated without an external vacuum producing assembly (410) and accordingly, created no primary vacuum, as that terminology is used herein. The device essentially forced resin (802) into the damage site by means of an interthreading rod which at early stages was operated hydraulically as a ram and at later stages, pneumatically, such that it produced what is designated herein as a secondary vacuum upon its withdrawal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,520 issued to Birkhauser, III, while wisely including certain pivot means to address platform support to accomplish repair proximate the curved part of a windshield, employed an external assembly operated by a toggle switch to merely shift functionality from vacuum producing to pneumatic pressurizing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,305 issued to Alexander, et al also employed alternately manual pump controlled vacuum and air pressure, involving chambers isolated from one another by valving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,780 issued to Banks interestingly comprised an external vacuum producing mechanism which forced a suction cup in place to connect the device tightly to the windshield. The central portion of the suction cup, however, had a passageway disposed transversely through it and isolated from it within which an extruding rod and extrusion tube combination were disposed. While those two elements could have been instrumental in the creation of a secondary vacuum, as the term is expressed herein, by withdrawing the extruding rod, no primary vacuum to evacuate the air from the damage site was ever present. Moreover, although it would appear repairs might have been observed by an accomplice beneath the windshield, presumably, the holding suction cup masked them from above.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,441; 5,425,827; 5,429,692; 5,589,018; and 5,614,046 all issued to Campfield, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,901 issued to Henderson also employed merely an extruding rod and extrusion tube sans vacuum producing assembly (410) in which the resin (802) is forced into the repair site by ram, or hydraulic, action. As was the case with Einiger, et al, the claims of all except the 5,589,018 Campfield, Jr. patent were drafted to present solely a series of process steps rather than a product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,325 issued to Hill did not rely upon a vacuum producing assembly (410) and, consequently, created no primary vacuum. Withdrawal of an extruding rod within an extrusion tube created merely what is designated herein to be a secondary vacuum. Resin (802) was emplaced over the damage site under ambient airxe2x80x94that is, non-vacuumxe2x80x94conditions through a separate conduit which could be opened and closed as necessary. Manipulation of the rod and tube alternately permitted vacuum production and pneumatically pressured application. It does not appear there could have been any way by which the resin (802) could have been first applied to the damage site under vacuum conditionsxe2x80x94particularly those in which a stronger primary vacuum could have been present, since the only alternate route available was dedicated to loading the resin (802). A platform stabilizing pin (63) is also present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,761 issued to Anderson, Sr. presents an admirable history of windshield repair device development. In the device of that patent, the resin (802) was stored in a small sponge disposed within the enclosure in which a vacuum was created manually within a special type of suction cupxe2x80x94although a separate vacuum producing assembly could obviously have been connected to the system. Various means were devised to squeeze the resin (802) from the sponge into the damage site. Repetitions in vacuum production and pneumatic pressure application were undertaken following resin (802) application. While this system permitted application of the resin (802) after the vacuum had been drawn, it would appear that the resin (802) supply, if insufficient, must have been replenished only with some difficulty. Further, by reason of a suction cup""s broadened shape, there could have been no assurance the bulk of the resin (802) satisfactorily reached the intended target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,460 issued to Wansrath was a computerized assembly which sensed and reported the strength of the vacuum generated, employing no more than vacuum and pneumatic alternating action within a tube to apply the resin (802) disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,116 issued to Einiger, et al, in which the claims were cast not in product but in process form, represented a departure from the present line of history, involving merely the direct application of resin (802) to the damage site de hors any vacuum producing system (410) or supporting platform at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,882 issued to Gonzalez, featured an exterior vacuum producing assembly (410) which did not create what is designated herein to be a primary vacuum until the resin (802) had first been dropped into the damage site, wherein the unwanted air therein was drawn through the resin itself (802). Interesting, but less relevant herein were separate vacuum passageways, one of which ran to the supporting suction cup assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,799 issued to Galyon proposed means to overcome shortcomings incurred with other devices merely by disposing the supporting platform nearer the damage site.
Along the course of the foregoing line of development, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,798 issued to Ameter appears to have had the most foresight in providing for both a primary and secondary vacuum. By disposing three elongated members longitudinally concentric to comprise an merit worthy extrusion assembly, it became possible to dispose a jacketing vacuum within the most exterior container. The sought after primary vacuum could then produced at an early stage and the resin (802) thereafter allowed to descend into the damage site.
By reason of the particular structure of the Ameter device, however, both the extruding rod and the extrusion tube the rod was disposed in were required to be in place before the vacuum producing assembly (410) was engaged. That meant that the resin (802) itself also had to be first disposed therein; otherwise, the vacuum seal would have had to be broken to get it in there. Still, once in place, there is always the other matter of the resin""s mucking up the works when the vacuum was turned on, supra. These difficulties were obviously recognized; hardly the subject of denial. To contend with them, the loci of resin (802) emplacement and vacuum extraction were as far removed from one another as practicable.
After loading the resin (802) into the Ameter device in fountain pen style, it (802) was withheld some distance upwards from the applicating ends of the extruding rod and extrusion tube while the vacuum was being drawn. The attachment site for the vacuum producing assembly (410), on the other hand, was disposed at a point very near the damage sitexe2x80x94even beneath the supporting platform. Yet, a true vacuum could not safely be produced. To avoid dislodging resin (802), the vacuum had to be a very weak onexe2x80x94a xe2x80x9clow staticxe2x80x9d one as it was termed therein. Even the pull of gravity must have exacerbated the problem. In the slightly lowered air pressure interior environment, the extruding rod was advanced to push the resin (802) into the site by ram, or hydraulic, action. Next disconnecting the vacuum and allowing ambient air to enter the system also assisted in forcing the resin (802) into its (802) intended site. Afterwards, the extruding rod could be manipulated to alternately apply pneumatic pressure upon the resin (802) and produce a secondary vacuumxe2x80x94albeit a progressively weakened onexe2x80x94within the extrusion tube. Ordinarily, little more could be done. However, the extruding rod was so configured that it could be advanced far into the damage site such as to conduct a xe2x80x9cflexingxe2x80x9d maneuver upon the residual cone of a xe2x80x9cbull""s eye breakxe2x80x9d.
Because the attachment site for the vacuum producing assembly (410) was so low, it was necessary in the Ameter device to dispose openings in the compression grommet, part of the extrusion assembly which cushioned its contact with the windshield. Without them, the vacuum passageway would have been blocked.
Whether such openings in the Ameter grommets weakened their sealing action or wore them out prematurely must at least have been a matter of dispute. In any case, they may have been regarded as expendable or disposable items.
It clearly would have been advantageous if the Ameter device had permitted the creation of a stronger primary vacuum which could be relied upon to completely evacuate the damage site. Moreover, it is difficult to accept carte blanche the notion that the resin (802) did not contaminate the vacuum producing system to some extent however low powered the vacuum was limited in the process. It would also have been helpful if the device had permitted the feature addressing surface pressure avoidance and portability mentioned ante. Nonetheless, it is apparent that the Ameter assembly was well on its way as a forerunner in the development of an acceptable longitudinally concentric extrusion system and is deserving of recognition for such insight.
Surely, it must have been frustrating for those forerunners in development to meet the sought after objectives addressed here. Knowing what we have about plumbing mechanisms for nearly the past century, it is difficult to understand why it has taken so long to do so. What is obviously needed is a repair assembly which initially provides a strong vacuum for the purposes mentioned supra and which retains that vacuum while the repair resin (802) is emplaced within the system for injection. The resin (802) could then descend into the site assisted greatly by pull of the vacuum, allowing residual air bubbles to escape from it (802) into the pre-established vacuum.
The needed system should facilitate the vacuum provision phase of operation, conferring sufficient strength upon the vacuum to completely clean out the damage site. The cleansing action should be sufficiently complete to make it unnecessary to probe and tinker with the site""s interior. Nor should it be necessary to compromise the integrity of the compression grommet. In the process, the system should permit essentially complete operable control over the preparatory phase and resin application process. A way should have been found to seal off what is designated herein as the primary vacuum, isolating a large part of the place in which it was created from a separate vacuum chamber in a more confined application area which might then be expanded to strengthen the vacuum to further purify the resin (802).
Almost equally important, for two good reasons, a way should have been found to draw and retain a primary vacuum away from the damage site. For one thing, doing so would avoid errant pressures against the surface of the substrate (802) potentially derived from either manually or mechanically produced vibrations associated with the pumping action. Nothing should be allowed to happen which unduly flexes the substrate (802) during its (802) repair. The drawing of the vacuum while the assembly is not touching the glass would, thus, assure just that much more in the way of quality control. For the second reason, such an alternative from the traditional would lend the assembly greater portability, as it were. Then the assembly parts could be prepared by providing the primary vacuum and loading the resin (802) at a separate place without having to encumber the work-site with bulky vacuum equipment. The vacuum would, in effect, be borrowed and carried where needed. The system should, thus, be designed so that one of the parts may be manipulated to seal off a primary vacuum chamber configured, once sealed by some interior part, to be entirely self contained so as not to depend upon any part of the underlying substrate (801) to serve as part of the vacuum wall. To take this notion to greater length, one might even visualize drawing the vacuum back at the shop perhaps, driving out to the place repairs are required and undertaking them with no more than the extrusion parts and the supporting frame. Any additional air and moisture evacuation could be accomplished by the familiar secondary vacuum already inherent in some of the foregoing assemblies. However, it would even be helpful if the operator were permitted to walk a few feet away from the damage site in employing this portability feature.
Moreover, it should be possible to remove the extruding parts from the assembly, reload them with additional resin (802) and replace them, all without unduly flexing the transparent substrate (801) by resetting the assembly""s seal against it (801), thereby enhancing repair upon damage regardless of its sizexe2x80x94upon a crack traversing the breadth of an automobile windshield, for example.
It would also be desirable to provide a way to repair the curved sector of a windshield itself by stationing the extrusion assembly directly over it rather than merely a way to support the assembly upon the curvature for repair near it.
Where vertical substrates (801) are concernedxe2x80x94such as a plate glass window or uprightly disposed windshieldxe2x80x94the repair device should be designed without cumbersome plumbing to compensate for the counter productiveness of gravity otherwise helpful in getting the resin (802) into a site and permitting the effluence therefrom of lighter residual air and moisture.
The assembly should also comprise means to avoid damaging the transparent substrate (801) because of over-advancement of the mechanism.
Better speed and efficiency in accomplishing the repair have obviously also been long sought after results.
The needs and objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Some, such as those just immediately addressed, have not been met at all.
The invention is a repair assembly for a windshield, window or other like transparent substrate (801).
A four-part (1, 2, 3, 5) extrusion assembly (10) injects resin (802) into the substrate""s (801) damaged site. All of the partsxe2x80x94an extruding rod (1), an extrusion tube (2), a vacuum container (3) and a compression grommet (5)xe2x80x94fit together concentrically along their (1, 2, 3) axes of longitudinal extension. The first three (1, 2, 3) are elongated in configuration.
This assembly (10) is mounted for repair to extend through a planarly configured apparatus platform (6), in turn supported by a number of suction cup assemblies (7) extending from the substrate (801).
Connecting to the extrusion assembly (10) to draw a vacuum employed in the invention""s use is a vacuum producing assembly (410) of any sort known to prior art. However, this assembly""s (410) connecting memberxe2x80x94an attaching conduit (411)xe2x80x94comprises an additional part of the invention. It (411) penetrates the vacuum container (3) to provide a primary vacuum chamber (31) therein (3) and an open passageway between the assembly (410) of which it (411) is part of and the underlying damage site. An extrusion tube vacuum accommodating step (89) may also be included to widen the chamber (31).
The extruding rod (1), the innermost of the concentrically disposed elongated members (1, 2, 3) of the extruding assembly (10), is capable of creating what is designated herein as a secondary vacuum. In doing so, the extrusion tube (2)xe2x80x94the intermediate elongated member of the three (1, 2, 3)xe2x80x94is screwed down against the compression grommet (5) which seals the extrusion assembly (10) against the substrate (801), thereby isolating the primary vacuum chamber (31) from a secondary vacuum chamber (21) within. Withdrawal of the extruding rod (1) within the extruding tunnel (22) it (1) is disposed within (22) raises the upper limit of the secondary vacuum chamber (21) and consequently strengthens the vacuum within it (22). A draft ledge (202) is preferably disposed within the tube (2) to enhance removal of residual air and moisture from the damage site.
Ring seals (14, 24), preferably seated within recesses (18, 28) of vertically oval configuration, are disposed at strategic sites within the extrusion assembly (10) to permit the vacuum""s creation and retention.
The apparatus platform (6) is preferably divided to provide a subplatform (61) which can be pivoted downward to follow the curvature of a windshield. Openings (621, 622) disposed within both accommodate mounting the extrusion assembly (10) upon either (6, 61).
Features are present to prevent risk of damage which might otherwise occur by reason of over-advancement of the various members. Thus, the extruding rod (1) and extrusion tube (2) each comprise a stop shoulder (19, 29, respectively) designed and disposed to abut corresponding stops (91, 92). Radial stop features are also included which prevent the vacuum container (3) from over-advancement wherein the underlying substrate might be damaged. Thus, the vacuum attachment conduit (411), upon rotation so as to advance the container (3) through the platform (6) or subplatform (61), is disposed to collide in abutment either with one of the lock-down nut protrusionsxe2x80x94promontories (642) as they are herein designatedxe2x80x94or with a radial interference knob (65), which, incidentally, doubles as a connection site for a suction cup assembly (7).
In operation, the assembly permits locking off the primary vacuum. This makes possible a number of approaches or manipulations that may be performed. For example, the extrusion assembly (10) may be loaded with resin (802) without having any part of the mechanism touch the glass but with the vacuum continuing to exist throughout the operation; or, with the assembly (10) in place against the substrate (801), the extruding rod (1) may be partially withdrawn within the extrusion tube (3) to strengthen a secondary vacuum disposed there; or, the rod (1) may be employed as a hydraulic ram to force additional resin (802) directly into the damage site without concern for its (802) lateral escape by leakage into the vacuum container (3).